


》Opera Night《

by Spieluhrenwelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: After Party, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tea, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spieluhrenwelt/pseuds/Spieluhrenwelt
Summary: A request drabble about two lovely OCs, Ren and Elliot, being domestic and taking care of each other after a long evening.





	》Opera Night《

“You’re making that face again.”

Leaning against the bathroom’s doorjamb, wine red tie hanging loosely around the opened neck of his shirt, Ren watched as his boyfriend carefully removed the last of the foundation from under his eyes, scrunching his nose with his mouth half-open in an exaggerated motion he supposed was meant to make the cleaning process easier.

“I don’t make faces.” Elliot replied with faux indignation, but there was the delicate curve of a smile on his tired face. 

His voice was slightly raspy now, both from the performance and the chit-chat afterwards, so the violinist decided to momentarily leave him to the rest of his routine and silently slide into the kitchen to make them both some tea, finally freeing himself from the tie along the way. As he waited for the water to start boiling against the teapot’s curved walls, his mind went back to the elegant silhouette of his love dressed in fine satin, standing tall and unfazed under the dim light of a chandelier as dozens of people took turns to orbit his star and compliment him on the performance; he had returned all of their attentions with such effortless charm, and from his corner near the buffet Ren had caught all of the tender smiles and caring looks he’d managed to shoot in his directions, despite the crowd.

“It’s boiling.” said that same, wonderful boy, appearing, as if summoned, behind him in his coziest Cookie Monster pajama and shaking him from his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the bubbling teapot. “Oh! Yes.”

“You haven’t undressed yet.” Elliot shook his head, gently moving his boyfriend away from the counter to pour the strongly scented drink in their favourite mugs before turning back to him and diligently starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. “I’ve lost count of all the times you fell asleep in very uncomfortable, very expansive outdoor clothes.”

“One more time, then.” said Ren, a soft smile lighting up his bronze face, delicately grabbing the other’s wrists to stop him from trying to take yet another matter, however small, under his care before sweeping him off his feet, picking him up bridal style and dumping him on the couch. 

“Don’t you dare move from there.” he warned him, retrieving the now warm mugs from the counter before joining his boyfriend under the plaid cover he’d already crawled under. 

As soon as he sat down, Elliot shifted beside him, curling in a ball against the side of his body and leaning his heavy head on his bare chest, his eyes drifting shut for a moment to allow him to savour the warmth of his partner, the softness of his skin and the slow rhythm of his breath; a moment of perfect stillness after such a frantic evening. Ren handed him his tea, then took a long sip out of his own cup, encircling his body with his arm so that his free hand could gently brush his cheek, and soon the city lights shining through the large window and dancing together with the viridescent shade of his love’s messy hair were all his hazy sight could capture.


End file.
